The Potion Made Me Say It
by TheTryingWriter
Summary: What happens when the right ingredients are mixed, but the wrong amount? The truth is revealed and friendships are tested. Different types of confessions will be made and that's the truth. One-shot


"What do we get if we mix these two essences together, Miss Fine."

The cherry pink haired student gave her potions master a fake smile. She shifted her panicked gaze from one graduated cylinder to the other. The one in her left hand had a misty cloud lavender substance. The one in her right hand had dew drop bubbles of a translucent sky blue. She couldn't remember if the blue essence belonged strictly to the liquid category of essence types or if it was a mixed type. Considering they were still dew drops, it had to be form of liquid.

She was for sure certain that the lavender essence was categorized as a gas type. Then again, maybe not.

Fine exhaled out as she continued to hold the two cylinders. It was a never ending cycle of questions in her head and she hadn't even cracked the surface. She still had to figure out what the essences were called and what they did individually. Not to forget what they did when mixed with other essences.

"Fine," whispered her seatmate.

The mentally occupied girl looked up in alarm. Her name had been warning for the approaching potion's master. The woman adjusted her black framed seeing glasses as she stood in front of Fine's desk.

"What do we get, Miss Fine."

Fine fixed her sitting posture. Her light maroon eyes stared uneasily at the towering female. Feeling smaller than ever, her mind went blank from the spotlight effect. Fine was at a dead end.

She breathed out and let her tight shoulders loosen. She felt defeated once again.

"I don't know Madam Polaca."

A couple of the students around her snickered. Fine flinched from their mocking laughter. It was added lemon to her already cracked pride.

Madam Polaca raised her hand in a stopping motion and looked at her class with stern eyes. Not a single student stirred afterwards. The potion's master lowered her raised arm and relaxed her stern expression to address the student in front of her.

"Miss Fine, come in during lunch hour."

The bellowing blow of the academy horn finished the session.

"Dismissed."

The relieved students packed their things and left the classroom. Fine duly stood up and joined the leaving crowd. Her seatmate, Lione, walked alongside her with a sympathetic expression.

The tangerine haired girl waited till they were out of their potion's master earshot.

"That was unfair of Madam Polaca."

A small smile formed on Fine's face. She was touched by her best friend's words.

She sighed at her own misfortune.

"She always singles me out."

"That's not true," Lione defended.

Fine whipped her head towards Lione. The look on the redhead's face was serious. She doubted her best friend's ignorance.

"It is true and you know it."

Lione shook her head reassuring her companion. Fine expressed her disbelief by keeping her stare. She loved her friend and understood she meant well, but it was no use hiding the truth.

"I am failing Potions," Fine claimed rationally.

"I'm sure you're not doing as bad as you think."

Fine just shook her head slowly.

"That's probably why she wants me to come during lunch hour."

The girls walked alongside each other towards their lockers. The outdoor corridors they walked through was a nice change of scenery from their hour long sessions. On the outer side, was the grand garden of the academy's courtyard. The academy's diverse structure gave the students a sense of relaxation as they went through their busy day.

However, the two girls walked in tense silence. Fine kept her head low, brooding over the death sentence that was to take place during lunch hour. Next to her, Lione looked straight ahead being their guide.

Almost arriving to their outdoor lockers, Lione sighed.

Fine's mood hadn't improved.

Lione then smiled encouragingly as she turned over to her best friend.

"I can help you today during lunch hour if you want."

Fine looked at Lione with peaked interest. Maroon eyes widened when Lione nodded, reassuring that she meant what she said.

"Oh thank you Lione!"

Fine gave her a quick bear hug expressing her gratefulness. Lione giggled as she was pulled along in her friend's giddiness.

"It's no problem," Lione replied.

Once she was released, the compassionate tween gathered her already tied up hair and untied it. She then proceeded to place her ponytail higher and tie it up once again.

Lione preferred her ponytail up high. That way her long straight hair wasn't brushing against her backside.

In finishing her updo routine, amber eyes spotted a mixture of blue-violet. She smiled acknowledging the boy with indigo hair who looked their way. His dark amethyst eyes were directed at Lione and he gave her a simple nod as greeting.

"Look Fine, it's Shade."

Lione turned over to her friend, only to find herself standing alone.

"Fine?"

A click of a metal made Lione turn quickly to the wall of student lockers. There she found the missing redhead busily searching inside her compartment. She looked back to see that Shade had turned the corridor instead of walking straight for them. A suspicious Lione marched over to Fine's locker.

"You did it again."

"Did what," a monotoned Fine replied.

Lione frowned, with arms folded, at her friend's dodgy behavior. It was always Shade. This wasn't the first time Fine had avoided Shade. With each encounter, the redhead had only gotten better at it.

Lione stared seriously at Fine, but then smiled remembering her sweet secret.

"Why don't you tell him you like him?"

Fine stopped searching mindlessly for her things at Lione's bold statement. It hit her like a ton of bricks. The flustered redhead slammed her locker door in a panicked impulse. Fine stared wide eyed at Lione.

"I don't li-

She stopped short with the serious gaze Lione directed at her. Fine's embarrassment warmed her cheeks. They complimented her eyes and hair. She felt like a ripe cherry on top of a sweet parfait of feelings. The feelings she had towards her childhood friend, Shade.

"Okay, fine," whispered Fine.

Lione's eyes widened. Fine had finally admitted to it. A triumphant smile slyly overcame the shocked tangerine tween. Afterall, she finally got her stubborn friend to admit it.

Fine tried to calm her crazy beating heart by staring at the ground.

"We aren't that close anymore though."

Lione flinched at the ping of guilt. She didn't expect the saddened tone. It stung.

"Well, maybe you can start hanging out with him again. I mean you guys were friends before you started at the academy."

Fine frowned and shook her head. She remembered how once they both started at the academy they stopped talking to each other. He dived right into his studies.

Fine exhaled out at the memories.

"He's a sixth level caster, Lione. Our schedules are too different to cross paths."

Lione just nodded. She couldn't argue with that excuse.

All three of them were second years. Both Lione and Fine were still level two casters while Shade was already a sixth level caster.

The students of the spell caster academy were able to level up by passing certain tests. In total there were twelve levels. The goal for every caster was to reach the twelfth by the end of the six years in the academy.

It was rare for a second year to already be a sixth level caster. It's a remarkable fiet. Normally, students make two levels before the year is over.

However, Shade was an brilliant spell caster.

Fine opened her locker again and quickly grabbed a new notebook.

"Gotta go Lione."

"You have Speech of Incantation next right?"

"Yeah, you," Fine asked.

"Summoner's Health."

Fine nodded then smiled cheerfully. After resetting her lock, Fine walked further down the corridor. She waved one last time to Lione before turning away.

Lione waved back and walked back to turn left at the corridor.

Both girls headed to their next hour long sessions with the unspoken promise to meet later.

That meeting time came closer as the hour passed by. Once again the horn was blown to end another session and it was a melodious reminder that lunch hour had begun. Students leisurely exited their classrooms, grateful for the break after hours of sessions.

However, Fine didn't have the luxury to relax as she returned to her Potions classroom. She let her heavy legs weigh her down as she purposely trudged through the corridor. Turning the corner, Fine's frown turned into a smile.

Lione stood outside their potions classroom waiting patiently.

"Lione!"

The serene girl turned over to see Fine smiling and waving. Lione returned the welcoming gesture.

Fine jogged over and finished next to Lione.

Lione undid her ponytail, adjusting it higher and tied it firmly in place. She smiled at her cheerful friend.

"Let's go in."

Fine groaned at the distastefulness of her situation.

Lione had to force Fine inside the classroom. The patient friend just held onto the weary redhead's arm and gently pulled her in.

"Good afternoon ladies."

Madam Polaca sat at her desk organizing a stack of papers. She examined the two girls who entered her classroom. She was only expecting one of them.

"Welcome Miss Lione, how can I help you?"

Lione smiled demurely. She didn't respond right away. Even the loyal friend was stumped for words under the potion master's steely gaze.

Fine cleared her dry throat.

"I was hoping that Lione could assist me with my potion's task, Madam Polaca."

The woman kept her stern gaze on the redhead. Before she could say anything, a notice popped up. In front of the teacher, a sealed envelop had materialized from nothing.

The potion's master grabbed the notice and opened it. She pinched the bridge of her nose after reading the contents of the short letter. It was something of urgent business and it needed her immediate attention.

She stood up and looked over at her patiently scared students. Madam Polaca cursed under her breath at the sudden change of plans.

"An issue has come up that I must attend to."

The teacher looked down from her standing height. Decisive eyes lingered on her tangerine student.

"Miss Lione, I would appreciate it if you watched over Miss Fine."

Fine felt an imaginary rubberband snap at the women's words. It stung like a real one. She averted her eyes to the ground.

Lione nodded slowly, but glanced worriedly at Fine. She didn't like the way the teacher phrased it, but technically she was helping her. Their teacher was too blunt sometimes.

The potion's master dismissed her students' silence. She had to address one last thing before leaving.

"Miss Fine, here is your assignment."

Madam Polaca taped her fingers on a piece of paper at the corner of the desk.

Fine looked up at the teacher and nodded.

The woman walked passed the girls and gave last minute instructions before disappearing down the corridor.

"I should be back, but if not please clean up after you are done."

Fine didn't watch her teacher leave, but instead walked over to the desk. She grabbed the sheet of paper that was meant for her.

Lione stood in front of her waiting to be told the contents of the assignment.

The redhead frowned as she finished reading the task.

"So," Lione asked.

Fine passed the paper over to her appointed supervisor. From what she understood, she had to make a potion. It sounded simple, but the essence measurements were not included in the paper. She herself had to figure them out.

"She is trying to fail me on purpose."

Fine folded her arms as she waited for her friend to finish reading the assignment.

Lione looked up at her. She handed the paper back and gave her a small smile. It was meant to be encouraging.

"You won't fail."

"Sure I will," Fine stated stubbornly.

Lione ignored the negativity and headed towards the cabinets that contained the veils of essences.

"You grab the potions book and let me know what essences we need so I can grab them."

Fine mouthed an 'ohhed' expression. She had forgotten about the potions book. It certainly would have the measurements. However, there was still the matter of figuring out the exact name of the potion that was described on the paper.

"I'm ready."

Lione called out as she had her hand holding onto the open cabinet door.

Fine wasn't, so she hurried over to the shelf on the far end of the classroom. Grabbing the book she needed, she quickly opened it to a random page.

From there, she fervently flipped through the pages. She skimmed the pages for any keywords that would relate to her question.

Finally she stopped at a page. She prepared herself by swallowing nothing.

"Okay found it."

Fine began listing outloud the essences for the potion she chose.

Lione carefully picked out the veils. Once she had all three, she carried them over to their assigned desk.

The redhead approached her friend and cautiously placed the open book down. Double checking, Fine pointed to the potion name she had chosen for Lione to see. The supportive friend smiled and nodded.

Fine smiled freely at the small boost of confidence.

Lione smiled because she knew Fine had it in her when she tried.

"Okay let's mix the essences," Lione guided.

Fine stood next to her tutor and responded with a small yes. She noticed that she would first need an empty flask to mix the essences in. There were no empty flasks in the room.

However, this wasn't a problem since the students could simply use magic to mold one.

Fine held out her right hand in front of her. The palm of her hand faced down as it hovered slightly over the desk. Closing her eyes, the image of a glass flask came to mind. Imagery was a crucial ingredient to completing any spell.

 _ **"I, Fine, ask thee for assistance**_."

A warm energetic rush filled her whole being. Then with heartfelt confidence she finished the spell.

" ** _Materialize_**."

A wisp of ocean blue traveled from her fingertips. It then playfully twisted around Fine's whole hand. A natural smile formed on the girl's face at the warmth of her own magic. She turned her palm upwards and magically the glass object began to form.

In a matter of seconds a medium sized flask rested on the palm of the red spell caster. She placed the flask on the desk and accepted the veils from Lione. One by one the ruby student lined them up. There were two liquids and one floating dust type essence.

She had placed the dust type in between the two liquids. It was a golden brown dust cloud that spun slowly inside the glass bottle. To the right of the bottled dust storm was a thick lime green liquid. Finally, on the left was a translucent rose-pink liquid.

Dust and liquid together make a grainy potion. It became a flowing, but concrete potion. It is one of the most difficult potion types to produce because of its complex magical structure.

Fine scratched the back of her neck and smiled weakly at her new predicament. She had to be very careful in mixing the essences.

She lifted the dust essence veil and looked over to her companion. Lione smiled reassuringly and gestured her to continue with a bob of her own head.

Fine's head began clouding with doubts so she looked at the book.

She opened the veil and slowly tapped a few particles of dust into her empty flask. Two taps was precisely what the potion asked for. Fine was so focused in not dropping the precious essence that she wasn't prepared for the loud unexpected door opening.

Both girls' head darted towards the entrance. The veil was safely sitting on the desk after Fine almost dropped it.

It had been a strong gust of wind that swung the door open. When their potion's master left earlier, the door hadn't been closed completely. Realizing this, the tweens laughed their scared tension away.

Lione offered to close the door and walked away from the table.

Fine decided to continue the mixture and grabbed the pink liquid veil. Glancing quickly at the book she took a mental note of the measurement. It asked for four syringe drops. The syringe was already attached to the cap of the veil so she went ahead and added the drops. She closed the pink veil after the fourth drop and went to open the lime veil.

Lione had closed the door and was heading back to their desk.

Fine referred to the book again and noted that only two drops needed to be added. Slowly she squeezed one lime drop out from the syringe.

"How's it going," Lione asked.

"Pretty good actually."

Fine smiled, feeling good about her progress, and added the second drop.

The potion was complete, but a large amount of thick vapor escaped from the flask. It clouded the air space closely around them. It was an odorless fog that slowly disappeared to reveal two wide eyed girls.

Now that she was able to see the equally surprised redhead, Lione was the first to react.

"What was that?!"

Fine stared baffled at the flask in front of her. She had followed the book exactly so nothing should've gone wrong. At least she thought.

"I guess that isn't supposed to happen then."

"No it isn't!"

Fine flinched at Lione's harsh tone. It was unusual for her to raise her voice in that way. Then again she had never been in this kind of situation with her.

Lione, herself realized the loudness of her voice. It felt natural but there was no control. That lack of control confused her. She tried to distract herself from it.

"How much essence did you put?"

Fine scrambled for the book and slid it in front of Lione. She pointed at the middle of the page and picked up the two liquid essence veils. The redhead needed to prove her point.

"I added four of this and then two of that."

Lione examined the potion's recipe. Agape at what she saw on the page, she firmly pointed to the page. She stared at Fine wanting to prove her point.

"You mixed up the measurements."

"What?"

Fine leaned in to see what Lione was referring to. Her eyes widened at the mix up.

She had added the right amount of the first two veils but then skipped ahead to the next recipe for the third set of measurements. It used the same essence so she hadn't realized her mistake till now.

She felt so dumb that she could only massage her temples. It helped calm the headache of negativity that instantly overwhelmed her. She sighed and looked over to Lione.

"So what did I make?"

Lione shrugged, but intensely started searching through the pages for the answer. While she looked, Fine hovered close and slightly tugged at her two cherry ponytails. Lione finally stopped skimming and lifted the book in her hands.

"I can't believe it."

"What is it!"

Lione stared over the book, at the flask, before looking up at her anxious friend.

"It's a Truth potion."

Fine stared at her friend and then with astonishment looked at the flask in front of her.

"Woah."

She continued to stare at her mishap while Lione kept reading the recipe measurements.

"Well it's the closest match. There are some slight differences like the amount of dust essence and one more drop of the slime liquid essence, but it's still a truth potion."

Fine nodded slowly, taking it in.

Lione continued with her hunch.

"We were caught in its fog, so we were both affected by it."

Fine nodded and asked.

"So how long does it last?"

"I don't know, the book doesn't say. Also we have to take note of the minor changes of the essences."

Fine hummed her understanding.

Even though she made a mistake, the redhead couldn't help feel a little impressed with herself. She wasn't the brightest student when it came to potions, but she knew that the Truth potion was one of the most complex to create. The fact that she accidently succeeded brought a small amused smile to her face.

However, Lione was not impressed. She had furrowed brows in disapproval towards her friend.

Fine noticed this and quickly stopped smiling and averted her eyes away from the flask.

Lione frowned as she put down the book.

"Fine that was dangerous."

Fine looked up at her bewildered. She was taken back by the accusation.

The sudden bluntness felt weird to Lione, but the urge to speak her mind was spilling out. Especially since she was upset.

"What if you had made a type of poisonous potion instead of a Truth potion."

Fine was downcast at the weight of those words. The vapor could've been deadly and then they both breathed it in. It was extremely lucky, but also sheer dumb luck.

Her heart felt a pinch at the truth. She could've hurt Lione.

"I'm so--

"Why aren't you thinking Fine."

Said girl's chest tightened at the verbal attack and the seriousness in her friend's amber eyes.

However, Fine stood her ground and didn't waver in glaring back.

"Excuse me?"

Lione kept rolling with the strange emotion she felt. It felt to her like a forbidden door opening and she had no intention of closing it. It felt liberating to the traditionally reserved girl.

Still a small voice in her conscious told her to refrain from saying anything else.

Unfortunately, the new intense emotion muffled the voice. Her current self did not care about the consequences that would follow. She felt open and brave.

"Are you even trying?"

Lione audibly gasped as the brave facade crumbled. She had spoken and now realized how terrible it sounded out loud.

Maroon eyes started to gleam sadly like fragile rubies.

However, Fine refused to let it pour out into tears. She hated feeling weak, but the betrayal of a friend was great. The stubborn strength to keep from crying became frustrating. In a mixture of hurt and frustration, she decided to speak her mind as well.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not gifted with intelligence like you."

The spite in her voice bothered Lione. This became the fuel to counterattack.

"Intelligence is not a gift, it's hard work. In other words studying."

Fine glared at Lione and couldn't stop the intense urge to continue. The small voice in her head called out for her to stop. She had also ignored the pleas.

"Well, if you're so smart then why aren't you a level three caster."

"Because of you!"

Fine clamped up at Lione's loud outburst. Before Fine could ask what she meant, Lione continued her suppressed rant.

"We promised each other that we would move up together. That we would help each other always. It's been so frustrating trying to keep that promise when all you do is complain about potions. You just stay in your slump and don't even try to improve. Do you even care?"

Lione's voice cracked at the end of her heartfelt worries. Her breath was heavy and uneven. She felt her shoulders lighten up from the burden. Her unspoken words no longer held her down.

Fine felt miserable. A sad knot tightened inside her stomach. A horrible lump of guilt stuck itself in her throat. She could barely muster up the courage to respond.

However, she had to try to say something. Nothing came to mind, but a whisper.

"I see."

Lione felt her chest tighten up. It was momentary but so painful.

Fine was defeated and Lione had won. They both knew in their troubled states that the potion had made them say these things.

However, it didn't change the fact that it was the truth.

It was an unspoken truth that needed to be said, but in the right circumstance. This wasn't it and it hadn't been the right way.

Lione felt lighter in truth, but heavier in guilt.

The tangerine tween spun around and ran out. She left the defeated ruby in the classroom and ran blindly through the corridors.

There was nothing else to say and that was what made her feel so terrible. She wasn't going to take any of those things back and that was the worst.

The hurt was so clear in her friends colorful eyes in how colorless they stared back at her. She had abandoned her with the truth. She acted treacherously and labeled herself as so.

A treacherous friend.

"Stop it!"

The sudden shout shook her thoughts. Her mind had been racing with the horrors of her actions and her feet raced against those thoughts.

"Stop it," the small voice repeated louder.

Lione stopped running. She struggled to catch her breathe as she bent down with her hands grasping her legs. Regaining normal air flow, Lione glanced to her side. There she saw a tiny person standing in the air. Lione recognized the girl's sparkling blue eyes.

"Sophie," Lione called softly.

The pretty sea green haired girl smiled. She was able to get her host caster's attention.

Lione smiled but soon remembered her current dilemma. Her head turned to the ground and her legs gave out. She sat on the ground and hugged her knees close to her chest. The tears began to spill.

Sophie then leaped in front of the drooping head.

"Don't cry! If you cry then your eyes will get all puffy!"

Lione lifted her head to see her small companion make air circles around the eyes. She smiled at the silliness of it and let a small giggle escape.

"They will get so puffy that you won't be able to see anything."

Sophie's horrified expression made Lione giggle more.

"It's true!"

Lione wiped away her tears and nodded. Her summoner fairy's genuine concern exposed itself through the silliness. Her mind calmed down slowly along with the rhythm of her own breathing.

Sophie smiled sweetly and placed her hand over the tangerine head.

"Bad thoughts go away."

Lione smiled timidly as she peeked up at her summoner.

The intimate bond that a summoner has with their spell caster allows the small fairy being to interact with the human soul. They are exposed to the complexity of it and discover its many shades. Even the darker shades that hide deep. A summoner vows to protect the vulnerable soul of their host companion. It is what makes the summoner-human relationship so special and meaningful.

Lione remained sitting in the middle of the empty corridor. Sophie removed her hand from her head and lightly propped her fists on her hips.

"Now stand up."

Lione quietly obeyed her summoner and lifted herself up. She then continued to walk down the corridor with Sophie sitting comfortably on her shoulder. She even looked comfortable with her lavender blouse and matching loose shorts.

"Sophie I--"

Lione's voice died out as it got harder for her to speak. The tween continued to look downcast, staring lonesomely at the ground.

Sophie stayed quiet and stared at her companion's face. Shortly after she decided to look up ahead and caught a shadow turning the upcoming corner.

"Lio--

Sophie was too late in warning her human companion. A male student turned the corner and both students bumped into each other.

The startled tangerine looked up to her opponent. The young girl's heart grew wings and fluttered in her chest.

The boy had smiled apologetically at her. It was lopsided just like the state of her heart. The boy stood about an arm's length away from her. He was a foot taller than her therefore she glanced up to see his face. His eyes were dark brown, but the light of the afternoon revealed a green hue in the iris. His hair was short, caramel-brown and lightly ruffled.

Lione stared wide eyed at the boy. She didn't know what she was experiencing, but it was overwhelming. It took over.

"So handsome," Lione whispered.

"Wait what?"

The boy's eyes widened at the compliment.

The girl's already widened eyes stared back horrified.

Sophie squealed silently on the sidelines. She was a hopeless romantic, but she was also a loyal summoner. Therefore, she was obliged to remind her companion of her current state.

 _It's the truth potion_.

Lione heard Sophie's voice clearly in her petrified blank mind. She cupped her mouth before she say anything else. It didn't matter since she already said plenty. Lione turned quickly without saying another word. She ran back the way she came from.

The bewildered boy just stood abandoned at the corner of the corridor. He watched the embarrassed girl run away.

Lione covered her face in her hands as she ran. Her palms felt cool against her burning face. Sophie sat on her shoulder and enjoyed the rush of the wind as they speed through the corridors.

The embarrassed tangerine made it back to the potions classroom, but kept running past it. She was occupied in her social mishap that she forgot about Fine.

Inside the classroom, Fine was putting away the veils back in the cabinets. She hadn't noticed her friend run by.

Her mind was occupied with a cloud of heavy rain. It hadn't poured so it remained gloomy. Guilt was the only thing that kept her moving. She moved slowly, but she had eventually finished cleaning up her area.

"Fine."

Said redhead looked over to the desk and saw a pretty blue fairy. Aquamarine eyes stared at her anxiously. Her summoner, Rein, had revealed herself shortly after Lione ran out.

Fine walked over to the chair and sat down. She proceeded to rest her head inside folded arms. She didn't cry, but stayed very still. Her loose twin ponytails flopped over the desk.

Rein's look was downcast as she could feel her spell caster's disheartened soul. It was so heavy that her small body could barely hold up. The fairy sat down in front of her companion, covering her legs with her pale blue dress. Her long ocean-blue wavy hair rested on the desk. It wrapped around one side of her body. She just sat there quietly beside Fine.

 _Talk to me._

Fine heard Rein's voice, but ignored it. It was too hard to speak at the moment. Soon that moment of stillness and silence was over when the bellowing horn sounded throughout the academy. Lunch hour was over.

Fine pulled herself up and offered her hand to the sitting bluenette. Rein got up and gracefully hopped on the hand. They walked out of the classroom as some students started coming inside.

Fine had study hour after lunch so she wasn't in a hurry. She held Rein in both hands as she walked a familiar path to a secluded part of the academy. Straying away from the corridor and walking over a grassy patch, the distracted girl found an empty stone bench behind a tall hedge.

Sitting down, Fine gently placed the fairy beside her. Rein continued to stare up high at the distant minded tween.

The summoner exhaled in frustration. She was tired of looking up, so she decided to change that. After an immense state of concentration and skillfully channeling her own magical energy, Rein sat comfortably next to Fine. Unlike before, her long slender legs draped over the bench reaching the ground. Rein's head now leveled Fine's, so the giant summoner gently rested it on the redhead's shoulder.

Fine let out a small smile due to the comforting weight that leaned on her. When the bond between a spell caster and their summoner was strong, the summoner is able to use their own power to become human-sized.

Rein unconsciously let her full weight rest on Fine's side.

The redhead was a bit troubled with this new development. There was the urge to say something.

"You're heavy."

"What!"

Fine looked up startled at the fuming summoner. The bluenette jumped out of the bench and glared at the sitting redhead.

"You don't call a lady fat!"

"But I didn't call you fat."

Rein was heavily breathing in and out of her nostrils. Her arms were folded firmly, but her glare softened slowly. Everything else loosened up as she forcefully calmed herself down.

Fine recalled her earlier incident and realized the effects of the potion were still active. She clapped her hands together in a small prayer and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

Rein waved her hands in defensive mode. Her eyes smiled along with her lips in a forgiving manner. She wanted to ease her already troubled companion.

"It's okay Fine. I over exaggerated."

Fine smiled back, but her eyelids still felt heavy. She lazily stared at the grass beneath her feet. Her mood was more down than up. Therefore, she didn't have the strength to look up ahead or up at her summoner.

The two girls didn't notice Lione walk pass behind the hedges.

The tangerine tween had tired herself from running around that she slowed down to a shuffle. Lione hadn't noticed her friend behind the hedges since she was distracted with her own thoughts. She no longer thought of the boy, but of what had happened before that.

"Sophie what do I do?"

Lione asked truthfully, feeling at a lose. She felt terrible for deceiving her friend and then blowing up in her face. It was unfair on her part.

Sophie, not wanting to upset her friend anymore, decided to answer carefully.

"I think you should tell him how you feel."

"Him?"

"The boy," Sophie claimed.

Lione blushed crimson at what her carefree summoner was suggesting.

"I wasn't talking about him! I mean that was my first time meeting him. I can't possibly have any feelings for him yet."

"Yet," Sophie asked.

"No! I mean--

Lione groaned in frustration at the development of this situation. She quickly inhaled deeply and blew out slowly.

"I was talking about Fine."

Lione's eyes glanced up at the bright blue sky trying to find strength in it.

Sophie nodded slowly knowing very well what she meant. At least now, that the human girl's thoughts were becoming more clearer.

"I think you've said enough."

Lione's cringed at her summoner's honesty. She wasn't expecting that, but it was the truth. It was questionable if her summoner had also been affected by the truth potion.

Sophie felt the tension building up around Lione and decided to elaborate.

"I think you have to wait for her answer now."

Lione's amber eyes became glossy at the conclusion her fairy companion came up with. She wondered if Fine would not want to be her friend anymore. The thought of it made tears well up in her eyes.

"Lione it's him."

"Huh?"

Lione noticed Sophie was looking up ahead. She panicked internally at who she then saw up ahead. The boy from before was heading towards her. He wasn't aware, but she was.

He looked straight ahead and spotted her. His eyes widened at the twist of fate that lead them to see eachother again.

Lione stood stiffly as he walked closer, but once he was a few feet in front of her she began to turn. She prepared her tired legs to run again.

"Wait! Don't go."

Lione froze awkwardly in mid turn at the pleading command. She stared at the boy who stretched his arm out. It appeared to her that he was ready to grab her arm if she tried to escape. Her heart was harshly beating inside her chest. She didn't know what to make of this situation.

The boy retreated his arm as he saw her slowly face him. He noticed that she avoided looking at him.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

Lione was agape at his suggestion. She completely forgot her embarrassment as she shook her head aggressively.

"No you didn't do anything wrong! It's just I was so embarrassed when I said that out loud and ran away. You see I'm not usually this bold with my thoughts, but I'm under the effects of a truth potion. That's why I was about to run away again before I said anything else."

The boy stared overwhelmed by the wordy and quick explanation. He first tried nodding cooly at the facts that were stated, but he cracked into a smile. It started as a small chuckle and gradually became laughter.

Lione stood still after she had jumbled her thoughts outloud, but was now staring at the charming laughing boy. She giggled along to his laughter.

The boy was first to compose himself and decided it was a good time to introduce himself.

"I'm Hero."

"Lione," she stopped giggling to reply.

Hero recalled something she had said earlier and wanted to know more.

"So a truth potion. Impressive."

Lione nervously smiled at the compliment, but was quick to explain.

"It was actually an accident. My friend used the wrong measurements and ended up creating a truth potion. We were both affected by it."

Hero nodded firmly at what she had said.

"So how long has it been?"

Lione hummed in thought and picked at her brain. She reversed the time in her mind and did the math simultaneously.

"Umm about 45 minutes."

"So you have 15 minutes left."

Lione's interest perked up at his claim. She stared in wonder at the boy who stood in front of her. The book hadn't said how long it would last, but he knew.

"How do you know that?"

"It's one of the things that qualify you to be a level four caster. That is, to know how long potions last."

Lione's eyes widened. Both her and Fine didn't know how long it would last.

However, now she knew. Now she had to go find her and tell her.

"I have to go."

Hero was taken aback at the sudden change of pace.

Lione smiled before turning to run.

"Thank you Hero. I have to go find my friend and tell her what you just told me."

Hero smiled his lopsided smile, feeling at ease with her beautiful smile. As she hurried away, he recalled her earlier compliment.

"Hey!"

Lione stopped and quickly turned back to look at him. She just stared at him waiting for his response.

"Do you really think I'm handsome?"

His smile was mischievous as he waited for her answer. He watched as her face went from being calm to embarrassment.

Lione whipped her head away and ran for it. She wouldn't let herself answer that.

"Yes!"

However, it still escaped out of her.

Hero blushed tomato red at her bold shout. He only meant to tease her, but it obviously backfired.

The red-faced tangerine girl turned the corner swiftly. The tween was now very grateful for knowing that she only had fifteen minutes left.

 _It doesn't matter how much longer you have. He knows the truth._

"Oh Sophie," Lione whined.

She could hear the sweet giggles ring in her ears. At one point Sophie had returned inside her. Lione's ears felt so hot that she ran faster so she could cool them down.

Once again she passed the same hedge that Fine was behind of. The redhead was still sitting on the bench with her fully grown summoner.

"She hates me. She will never forgive me."

Rein shook her head aggressively at the ridiculousness of it.

Fine gave Rein a serious look.

"You saw how she ran away."

Rein nodded admittedly, but was not finished with her case.

"Did she say it though?"

Fine's gritted her teeth lightly behind closed lips. Her summoner had a point. Especially since they were both affected by the potion. Lione would've said that or something worse.

In the time that Lione had ran away until now, Fine had slowly came to realize why her best friend was upset.

It was completely her fault. The truth was that Lione was hurt by her lack of commitment to want to advance. Fine had broken their promise by giving up so easily on Potions. It wasn't fair to Lione, who believed in her, that she continued to be stubborn and kept insisting that she herself was a failure.

She wasn't a failure and she would prove it. Fine inhaled deeply her resolution.

All the while, Rein sat anxiously beside her. Her caster was quiet for so long that it worried her. The tension soon exhausted her and reversed the spell she had on herself. She shrunk in size and returned to her original size.

Fine noticed this and sheepishly smiled.

"Thank you Rein."

She granted her some of her own magical energy by planting her finger on the small bluenette's head.

Fine waited patiently for Rein to fully grow to her own height. Rein was standing in front of the human tween and smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome."

Fine smiled and hugged her summoner companion. She was grateful for her existence.

Rein happily returned the hug. She began to glow a pearl blue. It consumed the fairy's whole body and slowly disappeared into Fine's chest.

A serene smile graced the redhead's face. Fine felt reenergized; like her usual self. She would go find Lione and make amends.

"Fine?"

Said girl was caught off guard by the deep voice. She turned hesitantly to see someone unexpected.

"Shade?"

Her childhood friend was standing underneath the roof of the outdoor corridor. She assumed he was passing by and spotted her.

Shade was on his way to the library to study when he found her alone. He didn't expect to see her randomly like this. It had been a while since he last talked to her.

However, he had seen her countless times in the past year.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

Shade's eyebrows rose slightly at the vagueness of her response. I guess that was natural since they aren't as close anymore. It bugged him, but he couldn't let it show. Afterall, it was him who distanced himself from her.

"Is everything okay, Shade?"

Shade blinked himself out of his trance. He felt his neck warm up at the intensity of the girl's stare. Her concern was troubling him, but he snapped out of it.

"Yeah. How about you?'

Fine inhaled slowly and pondered her response.

"Bad."

It was his turn to be concerned and when he was about to ask what had happened, Fine had beat him to it.

"But not for long."

Fine smiled widely, feeling hopeful of her own words.

Shade was confused, but was taken in by the girl's smile. Even when they were young she had a dazzling smile. He smiled, no longer worried. Her smile had blown his doubts away.

Fine's heart squeezed itself inside her chest. His smile was so rare, even when they were young. She loved his smiles the most.

"Shade."

"Yeah?"

Fine felt something inside her magical being push her forward. It was probably Rein, she thought. She stopped a few feet in front of her crush. The sudden urge to tell him the truth was bubbling up. All fear had vanished with his smile.

"Shade I--

"Fine!"

Fine was cut short in the middle of her confession by a cry. Both her and Shade looked over to find a flushed Lione. Seeing her friend's face, it dawned on the redhead. She was just going to tell Shade that she liked him. Her cheeks matched her friend in an instant.

"Lione!"

Fine hurried over to her. She quickly recalled her previous goal; to find Lione.

"Umm Fine," Lione pointed out.

Fine exhaled slowly and turned around, knowing well what Lione was referring to. She turned over to Shade and smiled sheepishly.

"What I wanted to say was…

Fine glanced over to Lione and was encouraged to see her smiling.

"I miss you."

Shade's amethyst eyes widened at the bold confession. He was stunned frozen, but a small flame burned in his chest.

"I miss you too."

Fine felt warm joy at his reciprocated feelings. She wouldn't confess to him yet, but she would let him know that she cared about him. For now she wanted to rekindle their friendship.

She noticed the books in his hands and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll let you go back to studying."

Shade glanced at his books and mentally cursed them. He had an exam to study for, but now it was inconvenient. However, he was grateful for her consideration.

"Thanks Fine."

Fine smiled and decided to call it a day.

"I'll see you later Shade."

Shade smiled and nodded. There was going to be a next time. He would make sure of it.

Fine stood next to Lione and both of them walked the opposite direction that Shade went. Once they were at a fair distance Lione couldn't contain herself anymore.

"You did it Fine!"

Fine giggled at her friend's excitement. The smile on her face was great with accomplishment. It wasn't the real confession, but it was an honest one.

"I'm going to try my best on everything I do. Starting now and for now on."

Lione gasped quietly at her friend's strong resolution. The tangerine girl's amber eyes wavered a bit at her friend's response to the hurtful truth she had given. Her guilt faded away.

"You really are my best friend Lione."

Fine hugged the choked up girl passionately from the side. She really meant what she said and she would do her best to prove herself.

"It's crazy that I was able to confess that much to him. The truth potion is amazing."

Lione darted her attention to her friend. She had completely forgotten.

"Actually Fine."

"What," Fine asked.

"The potion wore off about 6 minutes ago."

Fine stopped walking and calculated it in her head. Her eyes widened and she stared bewildered at Lione.

"Wait then that means."

Lione simply nodded.

Fine cupped her cheeks as it dawned on her.

"What have I done!"

Lione giggled at her friend's horrified outburst.

Fine pulled on her ponytails in distress. This whole time she thought it was the potion that made her say it.

However, she was going to confess to him out of her own power. Feelings were a scary thing.

Fine exhaled out in her panicked exhaustion. There was nothing left to do but keep trying.

"I should go study potions then."

Lione smiled genuinely at her friend's new motivation.

"I'll help you."

And that was the truth.


End file.
